complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wardrioz
The Wardrioz are a species of creatures that lives on different areas on Complanet. Characteristics to be added Habitat The Wardrioz are capable of surviving in many ecosystems, thus they can be found all over Complanet, this also makes them the second largest species in number that lives on Complanet, second after the Compliens themself Culture The Wardrioz are a race who have been considered to be quite primitive, being very barbaric and have built their culture on battle, and strength. If a Wardrioz shows any kind of weakness, they are then looked upon as pathetic and thus are treated as second rate members of their tribe. The Wardrioz have also been known to attack Compliens, who they look upon as the weakest creature to be alive, and thus must be put in their place, under Wardrioz rule that is. Notable Tribes * Priest clan - Under rewrite. * Masked clan - This mask wearing Wardrioz where some of the strongest tribes around until they where killed by Night Demon. The only surviving member was Dark-Inka-Doom (Rewrite planned). * Thief clan - Considered the lowest in Wardrioz culture, because of their habbit of stealing from others instead of fighting. Because of this, they are treated as second rate member to each of the tribes they are in contact with. Unlike other Wardrioz, they are more open to Compliens and have made trades with them to survive, and in doing so, have become more addapt in speaking the Complien language, though not perfectly. * Black Sand clan - One of the desert Wardrioz clans that is under the rule of the Wardrioz Mulg of the Black sand. They are known to have build a large fortress around a large oasis and have attacked many Complien cities and robbed them of their resources. * Machine clan - The tallest and most dangerous tribe known today. This Wardrioz lives on the Isle of Sorrow. Thanks to the technology there, the Wardrioz began to become more inteligent and then started to turn their entire tribe into cyborgs (Rewrite planned). * Ninja clan - Under rewrite. * Red Paw clan - The Red Paw clan is a clan of female Wardrioz who have located themself in an abandon Complien temple, in there, they train to become dangerous assassins, and have made the infamous Cat tribes, tribes of Wardrioz females that kidnapps second rate Wardrioz, so that they can be their slaves. Who is leading the Red Paw clan is unknown as of this point in time. * The Berserkers - originaly a more weaker group of Wardrioz, but after Ylor used his magic on them, they became then the most dangerous group of Wardrioz in their time. They became an important part of Ylor's counqest for Complanet. However they did not last long, after Ylor gave them their freedom, they then started to fight each others, until sortly they had torn each others appart. Notable Wardrioz the notable Wardrioz known. * Mulg of the Black sand - Is a well known Wardrioz war chief of the Sand clan. He became well known because of his tactic of attacking during the night, driving around in a black painted scrap car, and wearing black colored clothes. * Canaly - A female Wardrioz from one of the Cat tribes, she is one of the few Wardrioz who can speak the Complien language fluently, and she is currenly living with the Complien detective, Fredrik, though that is a secret. * Roggu, tyrant of the Suyzuebia - One of the biggest name in Wardrioz history, was the one who lead an army of Wardrioz from all of the Ninja tribes, into a massive assult and manadge to take over Suyzuebia, though his rule would not last long as it took only the Complien military five weeks to take Suyzuebia back and then transported all of the Wardrioz tribes that had joined the attack back to their respective homes. Roggu is currently located at the The Citadel of Ludwig. More info to be added. Allies * The Trescat * The Kronamargs and the Kranomorgs Gallery The images in this gallery is out of date with the rewrite for the Wardrioz and will be replaced with better ones in time. Mage clan Wardrioz.png|A Wardrioz from the Mage clan. Dark-Inka-Doom original.png|A Wardrioz from the Masked clan. This Wardrioz would also become Dark-Inka-Doom. Thief clan.png|A Wardrioz from the Thief clan. Wardrioz sand tribe.png|A Wardrioz from the Sand clan. Machine clan Wardrioz.png|A Wardrioz from the Machine clan. WardriozSandMember.png|A Wardrioz from the Ninja clan. There is the marking of his clan on the forehead. Cat clan.png|A Wardrioz from the Cat clan. Snow clan.png|A Wardrioz of the Snow clan. Trivia * The Wardrioz could be considered the orc race in the Complien universe, because of their war based culture and appearance. Category:Non- Complien Creatures Category:Article Rewrite Category:Created in 2013